Broken Bond
by ab-angel
Summary: (Sequel to Family Discovery) It's been one month since then and the Sohmas remain strong. Two investigators come are called to hunt down the one that wrecked their lives.


**Broken Bond **by AB-Angel

**Disclaimer:** if Fruits Basket belonged to me, and the characters being inspired by my family, all the characters would still be the same. But unfortunately, I don't own it. TT

**Spoilers:** Well, this is my own little version on how the story of Fruits Basket ends, so some spoilers may occur, but I don't know which ones, because I don't know the later chapters of the story myself.

**Author's Note:** This is a continuation to _Family Discovery_, which means this story is a sequel. If you didn't read _Family Discovery_, then I suggest you do before you read this, or else you will not know anything that is going on, I assure you. Also, if you didn't read the first one then leave immediately because this note will spoil the story completely for anyone who didn't read the first. All original characters from the first one will still be in here, but almost all humor is gone, because as you already know, the main character of FD died. Thank you for reading this and I hope you enjoy the sequel to _Family Discovery_, which is _Broken Bond_. What am I saying? How do you enjoy a serious story. I hope this story pleases you, there!

-

AB-Angel: How do you start a story that takes place after the main character of the story before it died?

Sasuke: Don't ask me, I'm dead, remember?

AB-Angel: Oh boy! Oh well, I'll figure out a way, BECAUSE I am creative.

Momiji: Of course, you are!

AB-Angel: I still can't believe you're older than I am. If you were the age that you resemble, then I'd consider you my little buddy.

Momiji: Then why can't I be your big buddy?

AB-Angel: Cause that doesn't seem right!

Sasuke: Um, hello! I just died and you two are joking around like nothing happened.

AB-Angel: Can't blame me, you're still alive right before my very eyes.

Sasuke: I mean in the story.

AB-Angel: You shouldn't be complaining. You saw how everyone reacted to your death. You saw how Kyo ran away and how Hiro and Momiji wouldn't stop crying.

Sasuke: Okay, okay! I get it.

**Chapter 1- Sohma Depression**

A month has passed ever since Sasuke was murdered, and no one seemed to light up. Not half the kids at school, especially Megumi, not like he was ever lightened up, and Sakura. No member of the Sohma family was cheerful yet, except for Akito who, the others still believed, had no knowledge of him, which was obviously wrong. Not even Momiji was happy, all were down in the drains, nearly wishing that they had never met Sasuke so that they could still be happy, but then again, it was Sasuke that made them even happier then they already were with Tohru.

It would've seemed that Tohru would have taken the biggest hit from her younger cousin's passing, but it was none other than the Sohma family member that cared about him the most, Kyo. The day before Sasuke was killed, him and Sasuke became extremely close and Kyo promised to look after him, like an older brother, but fate got in the way and took Sasuke away from him and everyone else forever. The only ones to actually resume their lives normally were Hatori, Ayame, Rin, and Ritsu. They liked Sasuke as much as the others did, but his death couldn't affect them as much as the others.

All Kyo could think about now is who killed Sasuke. Who took his little brother away from him forever, and what he was going to do once he finds out. Yuki and Tohru were more sorrowful then vengeful. Yuki set up and beautiful memorial for Sasuke in their home, in which they honor everyday. And every week, the other Sohmas would gather and honor Sasuke's memorial. Unfortunately, Kyo never returned to see what Yuki and the others created. He was still no where to be found. Right when he found out that Sasuke had died, he ran away and never returned. So everyday, Yuki, Shigure, and Tohru would go to the memorial and hope that Kyo would return to them.

Ever since Kyo ran away, he's been staying at random places, never staying for more than day. He felt as though everything was against him. Because the instant he and Sasuke became extremely close, Sasuke was taken away. Kyo didn't know what to do afterwards. It was like his entire world has just crashed down completely on him. All the living existence had been sucked out of him forever. There was nothing left for him, or so he thought. He didn't talk to anyone or did anything. The poor guy became very pale and worn out. Nothing was getting through to him really. He didn't attend school anymore, he barely ate, and all physical training was put to a halt.

It was a beautiful day outside, for all who didn't know Sasuke Toko like the Sohmas and Tohru and Sasuke's family and friends. For them, it was still dark and depressing. "Tohru, Yuki" Shigure calls the other residence of the house"has there been any word on where Kyo has ran off to" he asks them, showing his great concern for the cat.

"No, we've contacted the police and everyone else we know but no one's been able to spot him." Tohru informs the dog.

"I do hope that he's fine. But still, I can't believe that he ran off like that. I know it must be terribly harsh on him, losing Sasuke and all, but he should know that he still has all of us." Shigure states and sighs.

"Oh Kyo." Tohru says as she looks outside. "(Why did you have to run off? I was incredibly hurt and saddened by Sasuke's passing too, but I looked to all my friends for support. Why couldn't have you done the same? Please come back soon.)" Tohru wishes. Yuki then walks downstairs already ready to go to school.

"Ohayo." He looks around and sees no sign of Kyo. For the past month, everytime Yuki walked down the stairs, he'd look around to see if Kyo had returned, and was disappointed every single time. "I see Kyo hasn't returned yet." Yuki comments.

"(Everyone's so worried for you Kyo, even Yuki's been waiting for your return ever since you left.)" Tohru tells herself, hoping that Kyo could hear her thoughts.

Meanwhile, Kyo's been wandering around downtown, where as his only means of survival is begging for money from others and using it to buy food.

Kyo sitting in a park, getting ready to eat whatever food he bought"(Another fast food breakfast. What the hell have I turned into? Just a month ago, I was happy. I was in a home, with family and friends, with hot and good food being made for me, and most especially, I had Sasuke by my side.)"

_To some,_

_He was a singer._

_To most,_

_a young entertainer._

_But over all those things,_

_to me,_

_he was my young brother._

"(Now, I'm out looking wandering the city seeking vengeance on whoever killed him.)" Kyo then tilts his head forward and covers his face with his arms.

_We were closer than the best of friends_

_then someone came and took him away._

_I don't know if I'd ever be happy again_

_I wish he was here with me by my side today._

"(Why'd you have to be taken away from me? Why did it have to be right then and there? I still can't accept the fact that you're gone! I won't accept it! It's not fair!)" He begins crying again.

_Through many of my cries,_

_I asked "Please tell me why"_

_Why does he have to be gone?_

_This is completely not fair_

_This is too much to bare_

_I don't even want to move on_

_It may seem like the end,_

_because I lost my best friend._

For the past month, whenever Kyo had thought of Sasuke, all it brought were tears and rage. All he wanted was to have everything go back to how it was before Sasuke passed away.

Back in Shigure's house, the phone rings and Tohru's the first to answer it. "Yes, who is it" She asks.

"Tohru, it's me." The person answers.

"Oh, hello Hatori, what is it" She asks in a sort of cheerful voice.

"I hired some investigators to help us find out who our murderer is. They'll be coming over soon to ask you questions. Is that all right with you" He asks after explaining.

"Sure, anything to find out who did it." She responds with a hint of anger in her voice.

_To me,_

_he always inspired._

_He was,_

_my cheerfulness fire._

_But now it's been put out,_

_and I'm left,_

_With one only desire:_

"(Ever since you've left us Sasuke, no one, not a single person I know that met you has been happy. It's still so hard to believe that you're gone.)" Tohru sighs in depression.

_For me and him to be again with each other._

_Best friends united with one another._

_But that's not the case and I'm left to suffer,_

_because I lost my one and only brother._

"(I'd better get the house clean for the investigators Hatori said was coming.)" Tohru then begins cleaning up the house. When she goes upstairs to fix the rooms in case they wanted to search around there, she heard something in Kyo's room.

When she opened the door, she found a surprised Kyo. "Kyo" Right before she enters his room,

"I'm sorry! I can't go back yet" He jumps out of the window after grabbing some stuff and starts running once he lands, never spotting the memorial. "(I can't go back, not until I know that everything's going to be fine.)" He thinks as he continues running, crying again because he had to see Tohru.

_Through the tears I have cried,_

_because a part of me died._

_It's almost too much to even move on._

_I wish that for one more day_

_I just could see his face_

_To help me stay strong._

_To this song I will send_

_for you my young friend._

After running for about twenty to thirty minutes, he stops. He uses some of the materials he grabbed from his room to help set up a small little tent to stay in for the night. "(Luckily I was able to grab some food without Tohru noticing.)" He tells himself as he unwraps the riceballs Tohru had prepared earlier.

"(This isn't how everything should be. I shouldn't be camping out in the forest all by myself with cold food and no one with me. No one should be sad for this long.)" Kyo thinks as he eats.

_I can't believe all of this is happening_

_It's now I realize just how much you meant to me._

_I'm scared because I feel all alone._

_I now feel as empty as a stone._

_It's something I'll never be able to ignore._

_Like some one up there likes me no more._

After eating, Kyo gets ready to go to sleep, even though it was only about six in the afternoon, he was exhausted and rarely had a good sleep. "(It feels so cold without having Sasuke by my side. I wished he was still here. I don't know how long I could last like this.)" Kyo's last thoughts before drifting to sleep.

Back to the house, Shigure came out of his room wondering what all the racket was about. "Tohru, what just happened up there" He hollers through the stairs.

Tohru quickly snaps back and lies for what it seems to be the first time in her life. "It's nothing, I thought I saw something but it was really nothing." She responds. After half a hour, their doorbell rings. "That must be them." She rushes to open the door and greet the investigators.

"Welcome, please come in and make yourself at home." Tohru greets them with a faint smile. The woman and man enter the house gracefully and take a seat on the floor surrounding the dining table. Both of the wearing autumn coats and dark clothing, as if they were trying to hide themselves.

The man was considerable tall, not that much taller than Shigure. He had very short dark green hair, small indigo eyes, medium size nose, an oval shaped head, and looked as if he was around his late thirties or early forties. The woman on the other hand look very young, about the same age as Ritsu. She had long shiny red hair, short lavender eyes, well shaped nose, and a heart shaped head. She was no taller than Rin.

Tohru, Shigure, and Yuki after entering, take a seat on the opposite side, all with very serious faces.

Shigure starts off"I'm very sure you know of the situation that caused my cousin to hire you, am I correct" Both of them nod their head.

"Yes, your cousin, Hatori I presume, has informed us of the past events. My name is Fujitaka Moto and this is my partner, Mayumi Daidoji. After hearing your family's story, we felt as though all we could do was offer our services." Fujitaka explains.

"I was deeply saddened by what I heard, and appalled that someone would do such a evil act. I could think of no greater deed than to help all of you hunt down the one who shattered the happiness of your family and those who knew Sasuke Toko." Mayumi comments.

"We are all very grateful for your help. It's been a month and we still don't know where to start." Yuki states.

"Let's begin with you three." Mayumi suggests. "How long have you known Sasuke" As she asks questions about their relationship with Sasuke, plus Kyo's, who they've seen him spending time with and where his whereabouts were for the time he was with them, Tohru, Shigure, and Yuki answered all the questions to the best of the knowledge.

After they finish their questions, Mayumi and Fujitaka both stand up. "We thank you for your cooperation. Tomorrow, we'll be here to investigate your rooms to see if there's anything that could give us a lead." Mayumi thanks them as they prepare to leave.

"We thank you once again for helping us. Good bye." Shigure, Yuki, and Tohru bid them farewell as they drive off to return to civilization.

In the car"Who would you suspect killed Sasuke" Fujitaka asks Mayumi.

"I have no idea. From what Tohru, Yuki, Shigure, and Hatori have told us, there shouldn't be a soul in the world who would've thought about killing this boy. He must've been a remarkable child. It makes me wish I met him before all this took place." She responds.

"I know, but we have a job to do and we will not quit until it's completed, until that cruel person who wrecked these people's lives suffers." Fujitaka ends their conversation and drives the rest of the way in silence.

Back in the house"Do you think that they could do it" Tohru asks Yuki and Shigure.

"I'm not sure, because it would be very hard to find anyone who would kill Sasuke. But I'm trust that they could hunt down our murderer." Shigure answers. It was late already, Mayumi and Fujitaka had taken up much of their time, so they all head to their rooms to go to sleep.

In the forest, Kyo's sound asleep, but his face is scrunched up in horror and pain. Inside his head, he's having nightmares again. The same scene being played over again as he witnesses his most cared one's life being destroyed again. Tears stream down his eyes as he calls out his name, echoing through the forest, waking certain animal from their slumber.

He instantly gets up, tears flowing down his cheeks. He sits there in silence, trying to keep awake to prevent any more of those nightmares from returning. He cries as the name of his little brother creeps out of his mouth"Sasuke."

_Through the tears I have cried_

_because a part of me died._

_To this song I will send_

_for you my young friend._

-

AB-Angel: COMPLETED WITH THE FIRST CHAPTER! I'm so sorry it took way too long, but very few people reviewed my bonus chapter for Family Discovery! If you didn't read it, go back before continuing this story because something in that chapter will play a very important role later on. Also, it took a long time because, even though I planned out this entire story to where it ends in the third part, I forgot to plan out this first chapter so I had writer's block. That's why this chapter so short compared to a lot of my other fics. I wasn't planning on making this chapter a songfic. The songs entitled _My Young Friend_, written by yours truly. I had a different plan for this song but it really fit with this fic so I put it in. The original has a sort of different first verse. Review and tell me what you thought of the song also. Reviews will result in faster updating. Ever since moving to Hawaii, I've gotten lazier so that doesn't help in updating, and I might get my computer taken away because I got bad grades, so I'm sorry if I don't update for a long time again. So please review so I could update before my computer gets taken away! Oh, and there will be another song that I wrote in the final chapter if you wanted to know. I have fifteen songs completed. All of them are on if you want to check it out.


End file.
